The Jay, Lion, Dove and the Ivy
by Leafwing-Jayfeather Lover
Summary: <html><head></head>Life goes on as Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing and Ivypool anticipate the upcoming battle between the StarClan and the Dark forest. The place of No Stars is recruiting more and more cats, one of them ThunderClan let alone Ivypool.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome! Warriors, kits, queens and apprentices, to my new fanfic, called, The Jay, Lion, Dove and Ivy. (I just finished reading Sign of the Moon and Dovepaw and Ivypaw's warrior names are Dovewing and Ivypool! Kewl huh? Though I was expecting Ivypaws warrior name to be Ivytail..)**

I hope you like it!

Ivypool's Pov

Brokenstar snarled as Ivypool, lunged at him, trying to pin him down. But he slithered free, and ran at her, raking his claws across her pelt as he passed.

"A blind kit can do better than you!" Brokenstar sneered.

Ivypool drew her lips back in a snarl and lunged at him again, this time clinging on and digging her claws into his dull pelt. She bit his ear and he yowled with outrage.

Brokenstar dropped to his belly and rolled over, squashing Ivypool under him, but she wouldn't let go.

Brokenstar finally flung her off, and sent her crashing.

"I thought you could do better than that, Ivy_paw._ " He growled

"But clearly, you still need some more training to do. If you want to take part in the great battle, you should be able to defeat me!" He went on.

"It's Ivy_pool!" _she spat out the last syllable of her name. "I'm a warrior now! And I _can_ defeat you!"

Brokenstar growled threateningly, "You're not a warrior in the Dark Forest yet, here you still are a stupid puny little apprentice."

Ivypool glared at him, huffing contemptuously.

"Next time we battle I expect you to be able to conquer me…"

Brokenstar's deep menacing meow trailed off as Ivypool fell with weariness, and soon, she was asleep.

Dovewing's Pov

Dovewing woke to see Bumblestripe, poking her gently, his muscular shadow, looming over.

"Dawn patrol with. Brambleclaw and Foxleap." He whispered.

Dovewing moaned, feeling groggy with sleep, and stumbled to her paws, almost tripping over her mother, Whitewing on the way out.

Bumblestripe chuckled making his way towards the patrol, with Dovewing stifling a yawn and trailing behind.

"Are you okay?" Bumblestripe asked anxiously, his blue eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just didn't get all that much sleep last night." She replied, stifling another yawn.

"Here, you can lean on my shoulder if you like" He offered.

"No Thanks, I can manage." She said, sighing.

"Okay." Bumblestripe muttered, looking doubtful.

**AN:Aaand that's all I have for today peoples! 3 reviews for the next chappie!**


	2. A Bloody Dream

**Sorry I haven't updated in while guys! My computer crashed soo I haven't had much time to write more so here you go! I made this one extra special for you guys! Thanks to **_Shelly999999999_ **and **_Lionfire99_ **for reviewing!**

JAYFEATHAS POVVV!

Jayfeather sighed as he settled down beside the other cats, at the moonpool. Anxiously awaiting the greeting of his ancestors as he lapped up some of the water. He touched his nose to the edge, shivering at the sudden chill that went through his body. Jayfeather slowly closed his eyes, seeking the familiar warmth of StarClan.

All of a sudden, he jolted as his paws landed on soft grass. Breathing hard, Jayfeather opened his eyes, anticipating the soft speckled pelt of Spottedleaf, or the piercing blue gaze of Bluestar and seeing nothing but, shrubbery and hills.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" He meowed loudly, but hearing no reply.

Jayfeather stiffened, as the smell of blood invaded his nostrils. He whipped around, yowling as a wave of blood flew high over his head, and came crashing down on him. He thrashed all around, his paws moving so slowly. The color of red occupied his vision, as he struggled helplessly, not knowing which way was up, towards the surface. He wasn't even sure if there was a surface. Jayfeather closed his eyes giving in to the annoying tug of his fur on the crimson tides-

Jayfeather gasped, opening his eyes, to see he was blind again, and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he was still safe.

_Was that a sign? Is StarClan trying to tell me something?_

**AN: wooow.. that was a rly crappy and short chapter.. I can do waayy better and I know that for sure, anyway 2 more reviews for the next chappie! **


	3. Painful Love

**AN: LOL I don't exactly keep all my promises, but… oh Well! Thanks to, Lionfire99 for reviewing AGAIN! :D you get a Warrior Cat Plushie of your choice! Plus im really rusty cuz I haven't been writing in a long long long long long time so it may be bad but don't worry it will get way better.**

**Aaand this is Chapter 3:**

**Loinblaze's POv**

Lionblaze sighed as he padded through the forest, on a hunting patrol with Cinderheart, Blossomfall, and Toadstep.

"Where do you think we should hunt?" He inquired, his tail swishing.

"I think we should separate, then we would be more likely to find more prey." Blossomfall suggested.

"Okay, Blossomfall, you go with Toadstep, and I'll go with Cinderheart, meet back at the camp entrance when you're done." Lionblaze directed. He wanted to talk to Cinderheart in private and ask why she refuses, to be his mate.

Lionblaze padded along beside Cinderheart, as they set off toward the Twoleg nest, pelts almost brushing. "So… How's the prey running?" inquired Lionblaze awkwardly, ducking under a low-hanging tree branch.

Cinderheart kept on padding, not even acknowledging him. Lionblaze sighed and looked up to see tree branches blocking his view of the sky, leaving rays of sun spilling out over the ground.

"Look, we need to talk." Lionblaze said. Cinderheart whirled around, anger burning in her blue eyes. "About what? What is there that we need to talk about?"

"Us," He replied back quietly.

"But there's not going to be an us okay? Can't you just accept that we're not gonna be mates? You're too good for me." Cinderheart meowed angrily.

Lionblaze stopped, and sat down, inquiring Cinderheart to do the same. "No matter what you say, Cinderheart, I will always love you, so what if I'm part of a stupid prochecy? How will it affect us from being together?"

Cinderheart was suddenly calm as she closed her eyes for a heartbeat. " Because… I will get in your way, and you'll always be worrying about me, or protecting me, when you should be focusing on the Clan."

Lionblaze felt frustrated, and hurt. "Well why don't we just give it a try okay?"

Cinderheart shook her head. "No, no I will mess up everything between you and Jayfeather and the prophecy!" she whispered. Lionblaze felt his heart break in half at the anguish in Cinderheart's eyes, and he moved to comfort her, but she flinched away, baring her teeth at him.

"I'm going to hunt alone!" she, exclaimed. And with that Cinderheart stalked away into the forest.

**AN: OMG that was baaaaaaaaaaaaaad! Anyway three reviews and the next chappie will come up! And please please please guys if you have any tips for me, I would welcome them dearly!**

**Cya!**

**~Leafwing~**


	4. New Apprentices

**AN: OH MY GOSH GUYS, THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE TIPS! They helped so much, and I think this chappie will be much much better. Anyone who reviewed gets a Firestar plushie! **

* * *

><p><strong>Dovewing's pov!<strong>

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl rang out through the clearing.

Dovewing padded over to where Bumblestripe was sitting.

"Whats happening?" she meowed curiously, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her front paws.

"Cherrykit and Molekit are being apprenticed; I hope I get to be one of their mentors." Bumblestripe muttered quietly, his eyes warm.

Dovewing looked up at the Highledge, where Firestar was sitting.

"Cherrykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw. Your mentor will be Blossomfall. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." Firestar waved his tail, signaling for Blossomfall to step forward.

Blossomfall looked delighted to be Cherrypaws mentor, and Cherrypaw was so thrilled to finally be an apprentice, that she was trembling with excitement.

"Blossomfall**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hazeltail, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Cherrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Cherrypaw touched noses with her new mentor and purring; she padded over to where her father was sitting, and seemed pleased to see that Berrynose looked proud.

"Cherrypaw! Cherrypaw!" the Clan greeted their new apprentice warmly.

Firestar raised his tail for silence.

"Molekit, you too, have reached the age of six moons. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Molepaw." Molepaw peered up at Firestar self-consciously, as he waited for him to call out his new mentor.

"Toadstep," Firestar continued, "you also are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cloudtail, and you have shown yourself to be proud and bold. You will be the mentor of Molepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Molepaw touched noses with his new mentor and the crowd cheered for the new apprentices.

Firestar waved his tail as a dismissal and disappeared into his den.

Dovewing's stomach growled. She was hungry, and she hadn't eaten anything yet for the day.

"Hey Bumblestripe, do you wanna go hunting with me?" she asked, nudging his shoulder.

"Sure!" he purred. And they exited the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another crappy chapter… 3 more reviews till the chappie! And the next one will be good, I promise, the only thing I'm saying is that there will be a battle in the next chappie… lol oh ya and I would love more tips please!<strong>

**Cya!**

**~Leafwing~**


	5. Is it an Omen? Or A Sign From StarClan?

**AN: Congrats tooooo! **_Iceshadow911247_**!**** You won for the 10****th**** reviewer contest! (Actually it was an anonymous reviewer but I don't know if that person has an account so…) you get to create your own cat, to be in my fanfic! Here is the sign-up sheet! (LOL, sign up sheet…) **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Description (Fur color, eye color etc.) :**

**Personality: **

**BTW, the next winner will be the 50****th**** reviewer, and after that, 77****th**** (only cuz the number 7 is my favorite number, lol), and then 100****th**** and etc.**

**Oh, and yes, I'm pretty sure this fanfic will be that long.**

**Silverpearl: thankies! I wrote the plot for this story after your suggestion, and it made this whole thing a lot easier!**

**Sandfight2: lol ikr? Cookies for you!**

**Chapter 5: Is it an Omen? Or A Sign From StarClan? (and yes that was the name of the last chappie but I made a mistake and I don't feel like correcting it.)**

* * *

><p>Ivypool's POV<p>

Ivypool cracked open her eyes', inwardly groaning when she saw that she was in the Dark Forest. She padded forward a few paw steps, aware that any cat could leap on her at any moment.

_This is the creepiest place on earth! No, wait in the sky! _She corrected herself silently, twitching her whiskers nervously as she looked around the frightening place.

There where tall pine trees, teetering upwards towards the sky, if there was a sky. Shadows loomed up ahead of her, oddly looking like they were moving. Dead leaves and debris scattered the miniature clearing.

The undergrowth wasn't any better, deathberries plagued most of the bushes, were they even bushes? _Of course they're bushes, mousebrain!_ She berated herself, shuddering at the sudden breeze that chilled her right to the bone. The whole place seemed lifeless, and dark.

Ivypool flinched, startled, when she thought she heard a sorrowful wail, echoing through the eerily but ghostly forest.

"Is anyone there?" she called out weakly, gulping down air. _How come I'm panicking so much? I'm not usually this terrified of the dark forest! _She shrugged her shoulders, trying to convince herself that it was nothing.

Ivypool lay back down on the ground. Wanting to get back to ThunderClan once more, she closed her eyes, forcing herself to fall asleep in this world, and awaken in the next; her home.

Soon enough, Ivypool found herself awake in the warriors den, trembling. Telling herself to relax, she shakily rose to her paws, stretching her legs out in front of her, dislodging loose bracken and moss from her pelt.

As she padded out from the entrance of the den, she noticed it was still dark.

"It's not even dawn yet." She muttered to herself as she headed over to the camp exit.

Cinderheart and her father, Brackenfur were guarding the camp entrance. As she passed them, Cinderheart winked at her, flicking her silver tail. Brackenfur chuckled, his whiskers twitching as he let her pass, both of them not bothering to ask where she was headed to.

Ivypool trekked through the forest, feeling a sense of security and safety flood through her.

But, as she padded in the direction of the lake, she felt it leak slowly away from her, to be replaced by a terrifying chill. At the same time, a sweet scent wreathed around her, almost like it was engulfing her.

"Ivypool." An unfamiliar voice meowed in her ear. Ivypool halted and whipped around, flexing her claws peering around to see if she could locate the cat that had 'talked to her'.

"Who's there?" she snarled softly, her blue eyes wide.

"You don't have to worry, it's me Spottedleaf." The voice came again.

Ivypool relaxed a tiny bit. She had heard quite a bit about the young ThunderClan medicine cat.

"You were ThunderClan's medicine cat before Yellowfang, I take it?" Ivypool questioned, not expecting an answer and hoping it was all in her head.

"Yes I was, but anyway back to the point, I need to tell you something urgent, something that depends on the future and survival of the Clans."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! What does Spottedleaf need to tell Ivypool? What did Ivypool's dream mean? Was it actually a dream? I don't know? Well actually, I do. Ahh the power of the author... Anyway I need 3 more reviews for the next chappie!<strong>


	6. The  Prophecy

**AN: DON'T WORRY YOU GUYS! I'M STILL ALIVE! ANYONE WHO REVIEWED, GETS A PLUSHIE OF THEIR CHOICE!**

**Ivypool Luva: Lol ;P**

**Chapter 6: The Prophecy **

_Ivypool's POV_

"So, what is so important that you absolutely have to tell me now? And why are you telling me? Why not Jayfeather? Or Firestar?" Ivypool questioned stubbornly, narrowing her eyes in suspicion at the dappled she-cat.

"It depends on the endurance of the Clans, and I am relying on you to figure it out." Spottedleaf stated, abruptly appearing in front of her. The attractive juvenile ThunderClan medicine cat sat down, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws.

"_When all seems lost, the sky will aid all the Clans. Do not fear the darkness, you must be brave and withstand it and with it, all the evil that is possessed and____surrounded by it." _Spottedleaf told her softly, her figure already starting to dim into the shadows.

"Wait! What does it mean? Tell me!" Ivypool yowled, ripping at the earth in frustration.

"_Be brave little one, whenever you need me, I will always be there." _Spottedleaf's voice seemed to echo around her, and the sweet scent of the tortoiseshell she-cat lingered, consoling her.

Ivypool took deep breaths, and continued on her way to the lake, leisurely dragging her paws onward. _The sky will aid the Clans? What in StarClan does that mean? And how can __I not be afraid of the dark? Apparently it's evil! _She thought sardonically.

By the time she had reached the lake, all of her energy had drained away from her. Reaching down into the icy water, she lapped up a few mouthfuls of the, savoring the magnificent taste. When she was done her fill, she hauled herself over to the undergrowth, decided to take refuge there until she decided to head back to camp. Hoping that she won't be visiting the Dark Forest anytime soon, Ivypool settled herself in and let sleep overcome over her.

**AN: IF ANYBODY CAN GUESS THE CLOSEST TO WHAT THE PROPHECY MEANS, I'LL GIVE THEM A CHARACTER SPOT IN THE STORY! 5 more reviews. I'M SORRY THEIR JUST LIKE CANDY, Y'KNOW? YOU JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF 'EM! lolol**

**tootles,**

**Leafffy.**


End file.
